


I'm sorry for your loss

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mention of Past Abuse, Brief mention of past rape, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Hale Family Feels, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Derek Hale, Omega Derek Hale, On the Run, Other, Warning: Kate Argent, derek is tired, i wrote this in one sitting, like really brief, not between Derek and Stiles though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Derek is tired of running.





	I'm sorry for your loss

Derek is running. Nowadays he’s always running. It seems like it at least. He doesn’t remember the last time, when he wasn’t running from something or someone. It started with the pack that kidnapped him as a kid and burned his home with his entire family in it to the ground. It was later revealed that a huntress named Kate Argent was the main commander in the pack and she also made sure that Derek’s life would be hell. 

He never really hated his nature as much as then. His family was dead just because of his fucking genetics. Just because he’s a breeder. Derek was assaulted, raped and tortured while being with the pack, he was basically the pack bitch, lower than the dirt they were raping him on.

After 4 years of constant abuse, he was able to escape. Derek still wonders how he managed to do that but he wouldn’t complain. Since then, he was on the run, never settling down in fear of dying or worse, being caught by his old pack.

Derek was on his way to Northern California. He heard that a powerful alpha was located near his old home, the old Hale territory. Derek had no idea if he was on the right track but it at least seemed to be getting warmer and warmer.

The way wasn’t exactly made easier by the things that he encountered on his journey. The woods were dangerous and he was a lonely omega, which meant everybody seemed to be on the hunt. This time it is hunters, last week it was a rogue alpha looking for a mate who decided that Derek was his god given omega and didn’t give a shit about Derek’s opinion on the matter. 

Derek never seems to get a break and if he is honest, he’s tired. He’s so tired and so cold. He could just lay down and make all the pain stop. The most recent hunters shot him in the shoulder and through his left thigh with wolfsbane bullets, so it was only a matter of time when he would die anyway. Derek secretly wonders how he’s still standing let alone running through a thick forest. While thinking just that, he stumbles and crashes to the ground.

He thought about getting up but why bother, what did he have to loose really? He was done fighting, done running. His leg hurt immensely and his shoulder burned to a degree that it was unbearable. Fucking wolfsbane.

Laying on the cold forest floor, his mind goes back to his pack, his family. His loving but strict mother and pack alpha. His laid-back Dad who always seemed so relaxed and not bothered by anything but was fiercely protective of his cubs as soon as something happened. 

His older sister Laura who used to tease him all the time that he was not an omega at all “because look at your muscles and body!” but as soon as she saw his bunny teeth she would immediately change her mind and yell at him for being such an omega that it’s actually ridiculous. 

His younger sister Cora who was always so sure of herself and had all the self-esteem that Derek didn’t have. Cora who always made sure that he would have food on his plate at dinner “because you’re special right? And special people get to eat first! Mum said so!”

Before Derek can stop, he starts sobbing and crying, not bothering to be quiet, just fixated on finally getting all of this pain out of his mind and body. Derek was tired and he just wanted to sleep, sleep in safety and not in fear. He was wishing for a coffee and a bed, not a kind of dry spot under a bridge. 

He wanted to sleep. After what felt like hours but had only been a handful of minutes, he hears a person coming closer. Derek didn’t even move, couldn’t even be bothered to move his head in the direction the person was coming from. 

Derek felt so light, so close to slumber, so close to his family. A delicious smell was wafting around him and he was sure, he was on his way to heaven. He frowned as he felt a tug in his chest, a tug in the direction that the noise was coming from but after a while he ignored it and just tried to get back into his happy state of lightness and family.

A person walked up to him and seemed to move into his line of view. A young man and Derek tried to blink, tried to focus on him but it was all so exhausting. His mind felt sluggish and slow, as if his brain was slowly shutting off. Gosh he missed his mom. He simply missed his family so much. Derek closed his eyes and simply laid there

“I’m sorry for your loss, Omega. I’m sure your family is happy in the afterlife, but you’ll not join them today. Not if I have any say in it. “A soft and sad voice said, close to Derek’s ear. “My pack and I will help you heal.”

Derek struggled to open his eyes and as he finally opened them, he stared into the crimson red eyes of an alpha but before he could panic over it, they turned into the most beautiful amber eyes he has ever seen, even though they were filled with so much pain and heartbreak, that he felt his own heart hurt even more. Derek wanted to believe the voice, wanted to believe the pretty eyes and he couldn’t hold back a whine.

“Shh sweetheart, I’ll bring you home. We’ll keep you safe.” The voice said again and those beautiful eyes were filled with a determination that made Derek hope. 

Suddenly there were strong arms, that lift him up and his face is pressed into the neck of the young man that was talking to him. His smell was even more delicious up close than from afar and his heartbeat was steady and strong under Derek’s cheek. 

Derek finally let go, knowing and hoping that this amber eyed man will keep him safe. 

And maybe, just maybe, he won’t have to run any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I don't even know how this happened. I was sitting in front of the computer and I just had to get this out. So yeah, I wrote this in one sitting, so if there are any major mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.   
> If you liked it anyways remember: kudos and comments feed me ;)


End file.
